Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (679 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (651 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (642 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (576 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (509 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (507 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (501 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (489 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (486 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (483 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (464 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (455 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (436 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (430 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (428 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (414 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (414 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (407 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (403 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (399 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (392 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (387 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (385 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (384 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (377 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (374 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (373 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (363 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (352 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (351 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (325 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (323 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (318 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (315 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (312 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (309 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (306 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (305 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (304 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (303 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (303 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (303 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (303 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (298 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (295 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (290 VA titles) (Canadian) #Doug Stone (287 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (287 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (286 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (286 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (283 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (282 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (275 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (265 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (265 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (262 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (262 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (261 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (258 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (257 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (256 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (251 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (247 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (242 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (241 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (240 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (237 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (236 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (236 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (235 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (234 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (234 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (229 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (228 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (225 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (223 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (223 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (222 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (222 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (221 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (220 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (220 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (220 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (219 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (219 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (219 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (219 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (218 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (217 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (217 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (217 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (216 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (213 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (213 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (212 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (212 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia